bloodsailbuccaneersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dralmosh
}} Dralmosh (born c. 1 BDP) is an orcish veteran of the Third War, loyal to Thrall and the new Horde nation of Durotar.Bloodsail Hold - Dralmosh He is the founder and foremost organizer of a small, loosely-knit group of Horde adventurers called the Pathsworn. Physical Appearance Personality Biography Early life Dralmosh was born around the time that the Dark Portal opened. As such, his childhood was spent on the planet of Draenor once it had begun to die. Food was scarce, competition and violence were rife. By the time Dralmosh was old enough to remember, the Horde had already driven the draenei race to extinction and invaded the human world of Azeroth. It was a difficult childhood, even for orcish standards. Dralmosh's mother was a respected smith among her village, and thus did not follow the march to war. His father was a shaman who, like nearly all others at the time, took up fel magic after the manipulation of the Shadow Council. Away tending to dark affairs, Dralmosh spent most of his time around his mother and handful of siblings. As the Warsong were one of the clans ordered to stay behind on Draenor, Dralmosh's upbringing was fairly uneventful, if tedious. Crossing over On the planet of Draenor, the young Dralmosh hardly noticed events such as the fall of Stormwind, or the defeat of Orgrim Doomhammer. But the issues of the modern world were brought to him when Ner'zhul began to rally the orc clans of Draenor under his banner. The Warsong clan were assigned to travel to Azeroth and prevent any human armies from entering the red planet. Although not old enough to fight yet, Dralmosh was nearing adulthood. As is to be expected with an orcish child, he had to pull his weight. When his mother followed the Warsong clan over to Azeroth, Dralmosh followed. While his mother forged and repaired weapons, Dralmosh took up more menial duties. Sharpening axes, carrying water, trapping small game, retrieving weapons and missiles from the battlefield, keeping the fireplaces stoked... more than enough to keep a growing orc busy. Eventually, though, the orcs met defeat. As the world of Draenor was torn apart by Ner'zhul's portals, and the entryway was sealed by Khadgar, the Warsong Clan was trapped on Azeroth. Dralmosh's family stayed with the main force of the clan during their travels across the Eastern Kingdoms. As with nearly every orc present, Dralmosh couldn't help but wish for more. He heard tales of great warriors such as Orgrim Doomhammer and Golmash Hellscream. Now, the great Warsong merely wandered around swamps, foothills, and mountains, raiding humans on occasion. It was a better life than being in a camp, hiding with demon-worshippers in Blackrock Mountain, or being trapped on Draenor... whatever happened there. Eventually, Dralmosh was strong enough to swing a war-axe properly, and tough enough to keep pace with the warriors. Before long, his place was away from the camp, and on the front lines with the guerrilla bands as they reminded the denizens of the Eastern Kingdoms that the orcs were still a threat. Eventually, though, Dralmosh and every other member of the Warsong clan would find out that they had a greater destiny than lethargy and struggle. The New Horde Before long, Thrall's actions would bring himself, Grom, and Orgrim Doomhammer together. As the newly united orcs made their plans to free the internment camps known, Dralmosh was filled with a new vigor. He had no doubt that aiding in the liberation of his people was the most worthy thing he had done in his life. From the Frostwolves that he began to fight alongside, Dralmosh learned more about his people's abandoned religion. Although the concept of shamanism was not unknown to him, most of his fellows abandoned the faith when the orcish race was corrupted; Dralmosh knew little of the rituals and specifics. The Frostwolves had preserved the old orcish ways in their entirety. The idea that there was a greater layer of existence, where the spirits, ancestors, and elements dwell, resonated well with Dralmosh, who was admittedly easily-inspired in his young age. Although he had no interest in becoming a shaman, Dralmosh began to pay heed to those that came before. Fighting in the fight to break his people out of their chains felt just and honorable, compared to years of squatting on the fringes of human territory. Years of training hit-and-run tactics made the Warsong essential in breaching camps, and Dralmosh saw a great deal of combat. Facing the humans in strength rather than just raids filled Dralmosh with vigor. Something stirred in his blood, something that made him eager for the next fight as soon as one ended. With battle came bonds, and Dralmosh developing a sense of brotherhood for many of the orcs he fought alongside. When the orcs struck their an internment camp in the northeastern Arathi Highlands, the old warchief Orgrim Doomhammer died in battle.The loss of one of his idols unsettled Dralmosh, but the new warchief proved to be just as inspiring. Thrall was young, idealistic, but dedicated in his quest to lead the orcs to peace. Dralmosh found the new warchief easily relatable, and strived to follow his new lessons for the orcs. Dralmosh joined the rest of his clan when they set sail to Kalimdor on the humans' own ships. The Third War The new land of Kalimdor proved to have its own share of problems. Humans, hostile natives, but also friends. The trolls that they met along the way and the Bloodhoof tauren struck Dralmosh as good allies. Hunted by those around them and paying homage to shamanistic heritage, the three races seemed to share a plight. While the warchief preached caution with the humans, Hellscream pushed for violence. Dralmosh was unsure of who was right, but continued to fight for his clan nevertheless. Eventually, they were sent into Ashenvale to harvest lumber. The end result was encountering the night elves, and their demigod Cenarius. In spite of the warchief's teachings, Grom ordered his clan to drink demonic blood. Dralmosh remembers little of what happened... the next thing he remembers was waking up in a camp, bloodied and bruised, and told that his chieftain perished slaying the demon Mannoroth. Many of his fellows did not have the luxury of being cured, and were killed while under their bloodlust. Although proud of Hellscream for felling Mannoroth, doubt beset Dralmosh. Why did he drink the blood? Was he forced? Did he kill any orcs during his corruption? No one had answers to these questions, and they continue to trouble him to this day. But it was not enough to make the warrior abandon his duty, and he continued to fight under the Horde's banner for the rest of the events to come. He saw the races come together at Mount Hyjal. It filled him with hope that the Warchief's words were right, that perhaps peace could be had between the orcs and their old enemies. But many of his comrades did not live to see this victory, and Dralmosh did not forget that. He included wishes for the departed when he prayed to the ancestors. The Founding of Durotar Watching his people develop their own homeland and nation was something that brought much calm to the troubled Dralmosh. He could only dream of such things when he was a child on Draenor, or wandering the swamps on Azeroth. It seemed everything that he fought for, everything that his clanmates died for, was finally coming to its culmination. However, the future of his people was threatened when Daelin Proudmoore led an expedition to exterminate the orcs. Some part of Dralmosh was happy to be fighting the pinkskins again, and he began to have reservations about Thrall's push for peace and cooperation with the humans. If one of their kings was willing to sail across the world to hunt down orcs that were living in peace, would they ever leave them alone? Although he hoped that the warchief's vision for the Horde would come to be, Dralmosh was ready for the event that it failed. Thanks to Rexxar, the invasion was repelled, and it seemed that the orcish nation in Durotar would persist. The Gathering Storm With the ash of the wars settled, Dralmosh looks to the future. The new land of Kalimdor has yet to be tamed, but the orcs have formed their own home and new allies to fight alongside. What happens next remains to be seen, but Dralmosh shall carry out his duty as a proud defender of Durotar. Trivia Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Horde